Fiesta de disfraces
by Agente Y O
Summary: AU. Esta es la primera fiesta a la que su padre lo deja ir, Adrien está muy emocionado, ¿será que encuentre allí también su primer amor?


**Fiesta de disfraces.**

* * *

Llegó tarde a la fiesta, su padre lo hizo estar en la sesión de foto más tiempo del planeado, pero eso no importaba ahora, por fin un poco de libertad del peso de apellido Agreste, es increíble lo que un disfraz puede hacer, se dijo, se sintió algo cohibido, no conocía a nadie, pero después de todo quería hacer nuevos amigos, ¿No?, Pensó en buscar a Plagg, era quien había planeado la fiesta, tenía que estar por allí, además debía agradecerle por convencer a su padre de dejarlo asistir, aun así no lo veía por ninguna parte, por lo que decidió disfrutar de la fiesta, ya le agradecería después, se decidió a ir a la mesa donde se hallaban tantas chucherías, que si su padre se enterase le daría un ataque -o al menos así lo pensó Adrien- pero como él no estaba allí…

Cuando se estaba a punto de llegar a la mesa algo, o mejor dicho, alguien, llamó su atención, una chica de hermosa sonrisa que se encontraba justo frente a la mesa, con su cabello azabache suelto y un antifaz rojo con adornos negros que impedía a Adrien disfrutar la dicha que sería ver su rostro completo (_es Halloween, y estás en una fiesta de disfraces, qué esperabas_, se reprendió mentalmente el rubio), pero aun así, dejaba ver el océano de sus azules pupilas, paseo su vista hacia abajo y vio que iba vestida realmente hermosa, llevaba joyas, pero no se veía ostentosa, al contrario era minimalista pero bella, y su vestido… dios su vestido rojo cual carmín y con realces en negro era hermoso, no había otra palabra para describirlo, nada falso, ni que la ocultase, dejaba verla totalmente natural, precioso, agraciado y con ella una hacía combinación perfecta, se sintió algo tonto y aletargado, pero se dio valor y se acercó.

-_My lady_\- Dijo en son de broma

-¿Disculpa?- interrogó la chica, con voz dulce y alegre

-Está usted oficialmente perdonada- Respondió jugando

-Me corrijo lo ideal sería, preguntar ¿Por qué el _my lady_?- dijo ella siguiendo el juego.

-Bueno, usted mi querida dama se ve como una Catarina con su hermoso conjunto, una "Ladybug".

-En tal caso _Mon chatón_…

-¡¿Mon chatón por qué?!

-No negaras que pareces un gato con semejante disfraz, "Chat Noir".

-Y ¿qué hace una hermosa _lady_ como usted sola en una gran fiesta como esta?

-No he venido sola _Mon chatón…_

-¿En serio?- dijo Adrien mucho más desanimado.

\- Sí, he venido con una amiga y su novio, pero me sentía un mal tercio, así que deje que disfrutaran de la fiesta por su cuenta.

Esto alegró de nueva cuenta al `gatito´, quien sintiéndose más animado, continuó con la plática.

Ambos, sintiéndose muy a gusto, como si fueran viejos amigos que se acabaran de volver a ver siguieron conversando. No pararon de hablar todo el tiempo, gracias a la confianza que les inspiraba usar aquellas máscaras, dejando de lado su timidez habitual y así conociéndose más a fondo y más rápido de lo que lo hubiesen hecho sin aquellos disfraces, se les pasó el tiempo rápido, charlando y comiendo, hasta que comenzó a sonar una bellísima canción lenta, ante lo que, aprovechando la oportunidad y la confianza extra que ser "Chat Noir" le proporcionaba, Adrien dijo:

-Una hermosa canción, ¿no?, _my lady_

-Sí _Chat_, ¿por qué lo dices?

-Sería una lástima que una hermosa canción como esta no fuera bailada por una dama tan purrrrfecta como usted.

\- Me temo _Mon chatón_ que esta es una canción para bailar en pareja

-En tal caso, yo podría hacerle semejante honor- Dijo Adrien inclinándose y tendiendo su mano, que Marinette acepto con gusto. Ambos se dirigieron a la pista de baile y se colocaron en posición algo torpemente, para luego comenzar a bailar, a esa canción la siguieron varias más, hasta que Marinette dijo:

\- ¿Y si vamos a tomar algo?, estoy agotada

Adrien asintió y ambos se dirigieron a la mesa de bebidas y allí se encontraron con los acompañantes de la chica, un chico con un disfraz algo estrambótico con el que parecía un humano _fundido con un… un… bueno uno de esos que se usan para hacer burbujas_, pensó Adrien, y una preciosa morena con un hermoso vestido violeta y blanco con un símbolo de señal de internet en el pecho, ambos, como era de esperar usaban máscaras.

-¡Hola chica!- saludó alegremente la castaña al verlos acercarse, para después continuar.

\- Venimos a buscarte hace un rato, nos sentíamos mal por dejarte sola, pero veo que ya has encontrado _compañía_-Soltó, usando un tono muy sugerente en la última palabra, tanto que logró que los otros dos se sonrojaran hasta las orejas y pusieran muy nerviosos, Adrien sin saber cómo actuar ante ese comentario, continuó con el juego que habían mantenido toda la fiesta.

-¿Quiénes son estas personas _My lady?,_ parece que te conocen.

Eso dejó muy confundidos a Nino y Alya, por lo cual Marinette, sin desvelar en ningún momento sus nombres, explicó el juego que hasta entonces habían mantenido.

-En tal caso- comenzó la morena- Puedes llamarme, mmm… _Lady Wifi,_-Dijo Alya al mirar su vestido-_ Chat Noir _-Dando luego un codazo a su compañero que seguía viendo su traje en búsqueda de inspiración

-Ah!, sí, llámame… mmm… no lo sé…tal vez…

-Dilo ya- Lo reprendió su novia

-Dime _Bubbler- _Dijo tendiendo su mano, la cual Adrien aceptó con gusto.

Continuaron los cuatro con el juego, platicándose, diciéndose mucho y a la vez sin revelar nada, Adrien disfrutó una más vez de un calor y ambiente ausentes en su casa desde la desaparición de su madre y por primera ocasión de la alegría y el compañerismo de los amigos- a excepción de los momentos que pasaba con Plagg- disfrutaron enormemente de la fiesta, todos juntos, lo cual, si somos sinceros decepcionó un poco a Adrien quien esperaba volver a compartir algo de tiempo a solas con Marinette, todo transcurrió tranquilamente hasta que pasó algo inesperado, para todos, incluido Adrien, quien se la estaba pasando tan bien que se olvidó de la hora.

Ellos estaban en una de las habitaciones de la parte superior de a casa-a donde se habían trasladado para poder charlar más amenamente-, cuando, de pronto, escucharon el crujido de la puerta y todos se sobresaltaron, pero lo único que pasó por ella fue Plagg, uno de los anfitriones -junto con su esposa Tikki- de la fiesta, se acercó a ellos mientras lo saludaban y luego de esto él dijo:

-Bueno Ad…- Viéndose interrumpido por Adrien, quien para evitar que pronunciara su nombre, le tapó la boca, para luego decirle:

-Vamos Plagg, hablemos afuera- y llevarlo fuera de la habitación

Una vez fuera Adrien le explicó por qué le había impedido pronunciar su nombre, y por ende todo el juego que había estado manteniendo con ellos toda la fiesta.

-Bueno Plagg, ¿para qué me querías encontrar Plagg?

-Ah, cierto casi lo olvido "Gorila" está fuera esperándote, y me ha amenazado con venir y sacarte él mismo de la fiesta si no te llevo pronto con él.

-¿Tan pronto?

-Sí, Adrien-Suspiró Plagg, si no cumplía las condiciones del padre del chico no lo dejarían venir a otra fiesta, nunca más- ¿Has mirado la hora?

Adrien lo hizo, y se sorprendió, se le había pasado volando el tiempo y ya eran pasadas de las 12, hora límite que estableció su padre para su estadía en la fiesta, apesumbrado se volvió para regresar al cuarto y acabar con ese juego de una vez por todas, además de resolver esa duda que lo carcomía: ¿quién es _Ladybug_? , cuando en el momento más inoportuno llegó su guardaespaldas y sin darle tiempo de decir nada se lo llevó, no más bien lo arrastró a la limusina y devuelta a la mansión Agreste.

Mientras tanto en la fiesta Plagg se vio acosado por preguntas de los nuevos amigos de Adrien al ver que este no regresaba y lo único que pudo decir, para no desvelar su identidad, fue que ya habían venido por él y no le dieron otra opción que irse en ese mismo instante.

Marinette se sintió muy decepcionada de no haber podido estar junto a Adrien más tiempo, con él había sentido algo nuevo agitarse en su interior, estaba enamorada.

Adrien apenas y pudo concentrarse lo justo para responder a su padre durante pequeña la reprimenda por no atender a la hora, tras la cual, subió a su cuarto ansiando estar solo para gozar de la cálida sensación que sentía al haber pasado una velada tan hermosa, y con un nuevo objetivo en mente, así tuviera que mover cielo y tierra, descubriría la respuesta a la pregunta: _¿quién es Ladybug?_


End file.
